


Tastes Like Salt

by calcimeta



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, it's all very fluffy no explicitness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcimeta/pseuds/calcimeta
Summary: Wade finally works up some courage. Peter's all for it.





	Tastes Like Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, my first fanfiction on this account! Exciting. Starting things off with a classic - a fluffy oneshot. Enjoy!

“You know, Webs, I think this was a real bonding experience.”

Peter sighs, looking out across the masses of alien corpses as Wade plops down heavily beside him. “Yeah, I feel closer with you than ever after committing mass-murder.” He responds drily. 

“Exactly! So I was thinking..”   
[Does he know Spiderman was being sarcastic?]   
{Dunno! Was he?}   
“D’you wanna go out sometime?”

“Like.. a date?” Peter is reluctant to ask that, half-wondering if slinging away without another word is sufficient answer. In any case, he can't bring himself to hurt Wade’s feelings like that. Besides, he’s been wrestling with some.. feelings.. himself, so the idea is kind of a surprise to him, but not entirely unwelcome.

“N-not a date! Unless you want it to be?” There’s something endearing about the hopeful tone Wade takes on, the way his voice trails off, as if he's afraid to even consider it. Peter considers.

“Text me time and place. I’ll meet you there.” With that, with no word to the date conundrum, Peter’s gone, the distinct _thwing_ of his web indicative of such. 

{Wow! We’ve got a date – with Spiderman!}  
[Don’t get ahead of yourself. Still no word on whether it's a date or not, officially.]  
{Hey, what he doesn't know can’t hurt him!}  
[Surely our life experience has nullified that statement by now?]  
 _Who cares? I’ve got a date with Spiderman!_

—

 _“Cinema. You’ll know the one. 8PM.”_  
 _Well, I can't deny that he's dedicated._ Peter sighs inwardly, glancing up at the cinema decorated with crimson hearts painted with what he truly hopes is ketchup.   
He’s picked a civilian outfit – tonight he’s just plain old Peter Parker, out on a date with.. The most recognisable mercenary in NYC. Another sigh escapes him. This was ill-advised. In any case, he steps inside, and realises he doesn't actually know what movie he and Wade are supposed to be seeing. He sends a text Wade’s way, and settles in to wait.  
Fortunately, he's not waiting long. Wade rushes down the steps in a way Peter assumed he would only ever see in a cartoon – Wade’s out of his outfit, also in civilian clothing, carrying two gargantuan servings of popcorn. “Petey!” He coos, bounding over like a puppy, a grin lighting up his scarred features. He hands Peter a popcorn. “C’mon, we’re missing the adverts!” 

Peter can't help but smile. “They’re the best part. We’d better hurry.”  
Bursting into the cinema, they get comfortable wherever they choose, right at the back with a great viewpoint. “Now, Petey,” Wade stage-whispers as the cinema grows darker. “We’ve gotta be real quiet so we don’t disturb everyone else.” Peter laughs, feeling his apprehensions about the date begin to fizz away.  
“Hey, will you lovebirds shut up?” A viewer near the front snaps. Peter grimaces.  
“Hey, asshole, the movie hasn't even started yet.” Peter responds, mimicking his tone. The viewer notices Wade’s appearance, and turns back around hurriedly.  
“Aw, thanks, Petey.” Wade whispers, his breath tickling Peter’s ear. It’s then that Peter notices how close the pair have sat together. Odd to think that earlier they were tearing apart aliens in the same close proximity, but it wasn’t nearly so… Intimate.  
“It’s nothing.” Peter purrs back, tucking into his popcorn. Wade is about to turn the real flirting on, when the movie starts and Peter presses a finger to Wade’s lips to quiet him. Wade can't say he minds.

—

After the movie, Peter can honestly say this is one of the most fun dates he’s had. It’s a tried-and-true classic, the cinema first date, and Peter is all for it. Besides, Wade looks so giddy. He’s raving about the movie as they make their way down the steps, exiting into the chilly evening air. Peter sighs quietly, the buzz of the night beginning to fade a little. “You know, Wade, this was a lot of fun.” He says, a grin on his face. Wade has to stop himself from swooning.  
“Yeah? I had a lot of fun, too! Not bad for a first date.” Wade winks, quietly nervous – assuming that Peter had considered this a date, and not just a friendly outing?  
“Not bad at all.” Peter’s quiet, thoughtful, the slightly shorter man seeming to forget the world around him as he gazed at Wade. “But it wouldn't be a real date without a goodnight kiss.”  
[Holy shit.]  
{Does he..?}  
[Is he…?!]  
Wade refuses to overthink it, simply leaning and kissing Peter softly. He’s known Spiderman for a good year or so, and they started out bitter enemies, but since meeting Peter, Wade had felt his feelings change. This was so.. Unprecedented! Peter smiles into it, deepening the kiss swiftly.  
“You taste like salt.” Peter says as they pull apart again. Wade’s grinning too much to respond.   
They're both basking in the afterglow of a perfect first date, both of their thirst for one another satiated – for now. They hold hands as Wade insists on walking Peter home – he's insistent on doing everything the classic, by-the-book way, because he wants everything to be perfect for Peter. What can he say? Wade’s a sucker for a rom-com.  
“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Wade promises, offering a cheeky grin as Peter waves from his front door.  
“You’d better.”  
Peter shuts the door, sighing and leaning against it as a wide grin appears on his face. It seemed like a new power couple was on the rise – Deadpool and Spiderman. Supervillains everywhere had better watch out. ...Providing Wade didn't fuck it up.


End file.
